


First Kisses

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Samifer Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam kisses Lucifer for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigeek14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/gifts).



> Day One of my Samifer Love Week pieces I wrote for scifikimmi (check out their blog, it's awesome).

The first time they kissed, Lucifer fled in confusion. 

It was quick and impulsive, Sam unable to listen to Lucifer while his pale pink lips moved in such elegance that he leaned into their personal space and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, blinking in confusion when there was a flap of broken wings and the Devil was gone. 

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. This  _ definitely  _ went on the list of “Things Not To Tell Dean Since The Apocalypse Started”. At the very top. 

They did their hunts while trying to figure out a way to ice Lucifer, but Sam couldn’t stop thinking about that brief kiss that they shared, how cool Lucifer’s lips felt against his, how  _ right  _ it felt, despite it being so wrong. 

Sam had experimented with his sexuality back at Stanford and realized boys- and men by extension- were just as fun to hop into bed with as women. Around Dean he kept his bisexuality down to a minimum, but it had been so  _ long  _ since there was an actual male entity for him to want to do things with. Beyond the Trickster, that is. Damn. . . his ass  _ did  _ look good in that janitor’s uniform. . . 

But up until Lucifer, the last man he had been sorely attracted to (and in bed with) was one of his advanced pre-law professors. And that nearly ended in disaster for both of them- luckily he could use the excuse “Studying for my LSATS” as an excuse. 

But now? He had no excuse, except for the fact that he had kissed the Tempter, and the Snake of Eden fled. 

 

It took three months before Lucifer felt like he could come back, and he did so, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the ground sheepishly. 

When the former angel expressed that he liked the kiss, and that he fled because he was confused and scared, Sam merely laughed and stepped into Lucifer’s space once more. 

This time, when they kissed, Lucifer reciprocated and while he was still hesitant, still unsure, he was enjoying himself and was a quick study

Lucifer was a sensuous kisser. He liked to let his tongue linger as he caressed lips, teeth and the inside of Sam’s mouth. He liked to give several wet kisses in a row, teeth raking down on his lower lip. He gave breathy sighs and sweet moans, hands stroking Sam’s hair and back as they both gave into sins of the flesh that came with kissing and making out. While Lucifer didn’t have the experience Sam did, he more than made up for it by committing what made Sam moan and whisper his name in lust filled tones to memory. 

Sam, on the other hand, preferred the long, slow, deep kisses that never seemed to break, no matter what, enjoying hearing Lucifer’s voice hitch about half an octave when his fingers or tongue found a sensitive spot and the way he’d give a quiet little  _ ah, ah, ah! _ noise into Sam’s mouth whenever he did something that Lucifer  _ really  _ liked. 

When they finally broke, both breathing heavy and Sam resting his forehead against Lucifer’s, the angel smiled. Not a cruel smile, not a capricious smirk; but a genuine smile. 

 

And that’s when Sam realized that not only was Lucifer quite literally his other half, but he was the boy who the Devil loved, and would do anything to protect. 

 

And that’s when Lucifer realized that maybe,  _ just  _ maybe, there was a hope for redemption in everything he’s ever done, and that it just may lie in warm hazel eyes of the boy destined to be his Vessel- the boy that could destroy or save the world. And perhaps, this is where Lucifer began to find his salvation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!
> 
> lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
